


【C梅】小问题

by Antonsss



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, C梅 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonsss/pseuds/Antonsss
Summary: ABO，生子预警Lof一直屏
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

已经开始恢复训练的诺坎普小国王眉间总有淡淡的忧愁，几位队友明里暗里询问情况，然而梅西什么都不说。  
事实上，有些难以启齿。  
梅西和克里斯蒂亚诺结束了四年的爱情长跑，踏入婚姻的殿堂，然后两个月前长子小克里斯出生了。  
身为一个omega，球场上梅西总是最亮眼的那个，从没人敢小瞧他，对面后卫恨不得铲断他的腿，哪还有一点怜香惜omega。足球上，梅西能够掌控一切。  
他觉得没有什么能难倒他，直到小克里斯出生，他的胸部变得更饱满柔软，总是很涨，有时还会泌乳，把衣服都弄湿。梅西对于亲自喂小克里斯总是十分积极，但是——  
他的乳头太小了。  
完全没有其他omega怀孕后乳头变大的情况，小克里斯总是含不住，急得哇哇大哭。  
梅西叹了口气，他觉得可能要去看看医生，他也没有告诉克里斯蒂亚诺，这种事总是难以启齿的。

克里斯蒂亚诺刚回到家没看到客厅里有人，就知道他的两个宝贝肯定又在房间里，他决定偷偷看一下，他当然感觉到了梅西的反常，但梅西不说克里斯蒂亚诺也体贴的没有问，但“反常”了大半个月让克里斯蒂亚诺有些担忧。  
所以，这次他提前回到家中。  
卧室的门半掩着，克里斯蒂亚诺可以看见他的小国王撩起了上衣，而他的儿子正埋在他胸前。  
这并不奇怪。克里斯蒂亚诺想，喂奶而已。  
接着，小克里斯开始抽泣，梅西开始低声哄着他：“你可以的克里斯，用点力。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺有些奇怪，接着他就看见他的omega用力捏起那个小小的乳头送到小克里斯嘴边，显然omega有些笨手笨脚，小克里斯哭声渐渐大了起来。  
“乖，别哭。小克里斯，小克里斯是个乖宝宝。”omega声音里已经有了哭腔，这个新手爸爸显然搞不定宝宝。  
又尝试了几次，梅西终于把乳头送到了小克里斯嘴里，哭声止住了，omega松了一口气，额头上已经出了一层薄汗。  
这太刺激了，克里斯蒂亚诺觉得自己起反应了，他已经整整大半年没有碰过自己的omega了，他想亲亲那两颗小乳头，揉揉饱满的胸部，舔一舔那个给予他快感的小洞。  
小克里斯又开始哼唧了，omega的乳头太小了，小克里斯总是含不住他，梅西又开始哄他，再次将乳头送进他嘴里。  
大约有二十分钟，小克里斯终于吃饱了，又睡着了。  
梅西将他放进摇篮，准备去洗个澡换下衣服，还没等他转身，克里斯蒂亚诺就抱住了他，手掌已经不安分的伸进了上衣，不怀好意的捏了捏他的小乳头，“还有吗？”  
Omega气恼的给了他一肘，克里斯蒂亚诺也不躲，直接把人抱起来就往隔壁客房走。  
“你干什么？”梅西小声地呵斥这个不分地方不分昼夜发情的Alpha，但他没敢大幅度的挣扎，小克里斯好不容易睡着，Omega不想再哄他。  
克里斯蒂亚诺没理会omega那小力度的挣扎，他把梅西放到床上，关好门，开始脱衣服。  
“不行，克里斯。”梅西显然不想把自己的窘态暴露给他的伴侣，“我可以给你口出来，像之前那样。”  
Alpha只是把他的伴侣禁锢在两臂之间，鼻尖靠近他的脖颈，梅西的信息素并没想人们猜测的那样——甜蜜蜜或者充满攻击力，反而是淡淡的茶香，苦涩而有余香。现在，正在孕期的omega信息素好像发生了一点微妙的变化，克里斯蒂亚诺又靠近了一点，确定omega的信息素变甜了，有一股奶味。  
“Leo…”克里斯蒂亚诺轻轻舔舐着他的脖颈，“你好像变成奶茶了。”  
Omega的脸一下变的通红，他之前就察觉到了，只以为是因为哺乳期所以会有奶味。  
梅西推了推克里斯蒂亚诺的胸膛，“该吃饭了。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺装作没听到，问他：“你不想我吗？我想你想的快爆炸了。”一边抓起omega的手往自己裤子里放，那滚烫的柱体让Omega瑟缩了一下。  
梅西感觉空气中开始弥漫一股淡淡的薄荷味，他感觉到后穴开始湿润。  
好吧，其实他也很想要，但哺乳期开始更加敏感的身体让他有些害怕，要知道，克里斯蒂亚诺很喜欢欺负他，在床上。  
不知不觉alpha已经咬住那小小的乳头开始用力吸吮，梅西不由得轻声喘息，发出奇怪的呻吟。  
和小克里斯不一样，这个大克里斯仿佛有魔力，吸的他整个人酥麻起来，omega不由得夹紧了腿，他想推开克里斯，却不由自主的将他按到胸前。  
Alpha从不客气，他一只手揉捏着另一颗乳头，轻轻拨弄着乳尖，嘴里发出啧啧的响声，Omega胸口的奶本来就不多，勉强让他尝个味，克里斯蒂亚诺开始不满足，他用力吸吮着，梅西感觉到胸口很疼，声音带着哭腔：“别吸了克里斯，已经没有了。”  
Alpha可怜巴巴地看着他，“怎么这么少？”又捏了捏他的乳尖，“Leo，这么少小克里斯能吃饱吗？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺一把脱掉梅西的裤子，就往穴口里摸，“Leo，你这么想我？已经湿透了。”  
梅西红着眼瞪着他，凶巴巴地说：“那你快进来。”  
“不。”克里斯蒂亚诺抓住他的腿把omega往怀里拽，那已经湿润的小屁股正对着他的脸，Alpha用手掰开那丰腴的臀瓣，对准那往外冒着蜜的穴口亲了上去。  
梅西感觉到柔软的舌头正往他穴口里钻，两根手指慢慢把他的小洞撑开，他感觉自己在不断往外冒水，偏偏克里斯蒂亚诺亲的啧啧作响。  
“别亲了…”  
柔软的舌尖舔过内壁，引起一阵酥麻，梅西开始感觉有些空虚，可偏偏Alpha装作不知道，他扁扁嘴，软软的喊：“克里斯，你是不是不行了。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺拍了拍他的屁股，丰满的臀部让克里斯蒂亚诺爱不释手，他仔细亲了亲Omega的臀尖，嘲笑道：“天啊，明明是你很想要，你说点好听的。”  
梅西皱起眉头，刚生宝宝不久的的Omega情绪还有些敏感，他突然不高兴。  
我生宝宝这么累，他一点也不体贴我。梅西越想越委屈，他用力拱了拱，抬腿把毫不设防的Alpha踢下床。  
克里斯蒂亚诺不敢相信的发现好脾气的梅西突然发起了脾气。  
我什么也没做，我又没欺负他。克里斯蒂亚诺觉得性爱中来点情趣才有意思啊，眼看Omega眼泪就要掉下来，克里斯蒂亚诺觉得头都要炸了。  
-TBC-


	2. 小问题（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想写22岁克里斯和42岁克里斯×20里奥

克里斯蒂亚诺看着暗自生闷气，眼泪哗哗往外流的梅西，觉得整个人都手足无措起来。虽然他曾经暗自嘲笑梅西是个小哭包，但Omega近几年越来越不容易掉眼泪，更不用说像现在这样眼泪止不住的情况了，上一次哭成这样还是2014年。  
“都是我的错。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻声哄着，“亲爱的？小宝贝？我给你买冰淇淋好不好？”  
梅西抽抽鼻子，听着克里斯蒂亚诺温柔的声音，觉得心里越发委屈难过，他知道自己状态有些不对，但还是止不住，“你别管我…”  
“我怎么能不管你？你可是我捧在手心里的宝贝。”克里斯蒂亚诺凑过去亲他的脸颊，嘴唇，将人抱在怀里，细细地亲吻着，“到底怎么了？”  
“我不知道。”Omega努力想止住眼泪，“你是不是更喜欢小孩？”  
“不，我最喜欢你。”克里斯蒂亚诺迅速答道：“没有人能代替你的位置，我们才是相伴一生的人。”  
梅西搂住他的脖子，声音哑哑的，“我觉得我该看心理医生了。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺一惊，“你怎么了？是产后抑郁？天啊，我们现在就应该去医院。”说着，克里斯蒂亚诺抱起omega就要往外走。  
“没有这么严重。”梅西拍了拍克里斯蒂亚诺的背，“你在我身边陪陪我。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺听到着心都要化了，多不容易啊，他的omega向他撒娇，“我想帮帮你，生孩子我没办法，但是照顾孩子我还是可以的。”  
梅西轻轻嘟囔了一句：“你又没办法喂奶。”  
Alpha不满地大声反驳：“我已经学会泡奶粉了，我可以泡奶粉。”  
Omega推开克里斯蒂亚诺，用手拍了拍他的胸肌，道：“你的更有料。”  
他又接着抱怨，“小克里斯总是含不住乳头，给他喂奶太麻烦了。明明手册上说胸部会变大，可我什么也没变。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺看着光着屁股，后穴还在流水，胸口印着奶渍还在软软抱怨着自己乳头太小的omega，觉得自己快要硬的爆炸。  
这也太辣了。克里斯蒂亚诺想，所以不能怪我把持不住。  
Alpha迅速脱掉自己的上衣和裤子，梅西眼睛瞪的圆圆的，不明白刚才还很温柔的克里斯怎么突然浑身光溜溜的，Alpha粗壮的性器硬硬的抵着他，克里斯蒂亚诺把人按在自己腿上，性器蹭着臀缝，“说不定我们多做几次奶头就变大了，我帮你多揉揉。”  
一边说着，克里斯蒂亚诺一边释放着信息素，他吻上omega的唇，大手掰开丰满的屁股，阴茎抵在穴口，缓缓地往里探。  
梅西被克里斯蒂亚诺爆发的信息素冲的迷迷糊糊，他搂住Alpha的脖颈，乖乖的送上了自己的唇。  
omega的后穴已经湿透了，克里斯蒂亚诺轻易的将龟头插入小洞，不由得发出一声喟叹，他们有将近五个月没有过性爱，柔软的肠道吮吸着他的阴茎，克里斯蒂亚诺开始小幅度地抽插，双手揉捏着omega挺翘浑圆的臀部，忍耐着不让阴茎一下全插进去。  
梅西不由得挺动腰部想把阴茎吃的更深，他想全部吞下去，那么粗壮的阴茎能把他整个后穴填满，他还有些不满足，“快一点…克里斯…”  
克里斯蒂亚诺只好加快了进入速度，偏偏omega急着用手握住露在外面的阴茎就往屁股里塞，整根阴茎全部被吞下，克里斯蒂亚诺粗喘了一口气，骑乘似的姿势很容易让他捅进深处，他能感觉到自己已经到了甬道深处的生殖腔，Alpha拍了拍梅西的屁股，让他别吃的那么急。已经被欲望冲昏头脑的omega只想让他赶紧动。  
Alpha如他所愿的大力抽插起来，阴茎每一次都深深地进入，冲撞着生殖腔口。omega张着嘴呜咽着，梅西感觉自己头皮发麻，高潮迭起，他颤抖着身体，大腿快要夹不住克里斯蒂亚诺的身体，阴茎湿的一塌糊涂，偏偏Alpha这时候咬住了他的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻咬着，梅西夹紧了后穴，尖叫着射了出来，后穴喷出淫水。  
“哈……”梅西软软地瘫在克里斯蒂亚诺的怀里，任由那火热的阴茎操弄他，甬道里快速摩擦的触感让他呜咽着蜷起脚趾，“不…不要…呜…”  
克里斯蒂亚诺显然越来越精神，他无视了Omega的求饶，阴茎快速地在温暖紧致的甬道抽插，沉甸甸的囊袋和耻毛拍打在omega的臀瓣上，发出色情而带着水渍的啪啪声，把梅西的臀尖都打得发红，克里斯蒂亚诺试探着往生殖腔入口撞，omega瑟缩着，用手推着克里斯蒂亚诺的胸膛。  
克里斯蒂亚诺动作慢了下来，阴茎换着角度试图撬开那柔软湿润的入口，没试几下，龟头就已经进入了生殖腔。  
梅西一瞬间收紧了甬道，张开嘴发出意味不明的呻吟，许久没有性爱的身体显然有些承受不了如此刺激的性爱，他只能呜呜的哽咽着，抱住他丈夫的脖子，企图让他心软。  
Alpha坚决的将阴茎插入生殖腔，贪婪的生殖腔吃进了小半截阴茎，克里斯蒂亚诺动作开始粗暴起来，阴茎大开大合，信息素爆炸似的散发出来，羞耻的肉体拍打声音和身下那根不断挺进的硕大阴茎让梅西脑袋一片空白，他只能随着克里斯蒂亚诺的动作起起伏伏，后穴饥渴的收缩着，企图让阴茎进的更深，卵囊将臀尖打得通红，力气大到仿佛睾丸似乎都能塞进去。  
渐渐的，梅西已经无法思考，他感觉过了很久，久到他的阴茎再次射了出来，身体一阵痉挛，他睁着眼睛茫然地看着墙壁上克里斯蒂亚诺的海报，身体开始时不时地打着颤，身体深处那一阵阵令人发狂的快感堆积着，如同潮水一样层层叠叠淹没了他的头顶，他的眼前开始模糊起来，自己的甬道开始猛烈地收缩，就连大腿也开始哆嗦起来，omega还未来得及合上嘴，那羞耻的呻吟声就泄露出来，声音尖得连他自己都觉得陌生。  
克里斯蒂亚诺呼吸开始乱了起来，他双手用力抓着omega的腰部，狠狠地操弄起来，阴茎深深地挺入，梅西感觉自己被贯穿了，他眼神迷离，想着嘴巴流着口水，发丝凌乱的贴在额头，omega身体一僵，生殖腔内涌出一大股淫水，克里斯蒂亚诺的阴茎锁住了他。  
他只能发出意味不明的呻吟，任由精液灌满身体，前面阴茎抖动着，淅淅沥沥流出了尿液。  
克里斯蒂亚诺舔着omega的腺体，也不管被尿湿的腹肌，闻着从里到外都是他味道的梅西，克里斯蒂亚诺满意的舒了口气。


End file.
